earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Selbenseeler
((OOC Note: The notes were written by Symphora about her personal experiences. The backstory is completely fabricated to provide anonymity. They were composed for Lilithia as partial payment for her assistance with the problem described herein, as well as to provide information to enable that assistance. These notes are not in circulation, so your character probably wouldn't have read them. )) The notes are handwritten in black ink on a piece of moderately expensive parchment. It is written in Gutterspeak, indicating that it has been written relatively recently. The script is written with a flourishing style, and there are no scribblings or words scratched out. Below the text is the letter "S" is inscribed with elaborate calligraphy. ----- =Introduction= In Transdimensional Travels: Portals and Gateways, in the chapter entitled "Missteps in Transdimensional Travels", there is a small entry devoted to the Selbenseeler (see note). It reads: "Selbenseeler, literally 'half-soul-er': The selbenseeler is the hypothetical counterpart to the doppelganger, wherein two bodies share a single soul. If they do exist, they are much more infrequent than the doppelganger, or alternatively are much harder to identify. At this point, there have been no controlled studies, all cases are strictly hearsay, and the evidence is merely metaphysical." The case presented below is, in theory, a selbenseeler. There is logically, no testing this hypothesis, as few in history even know of the word and fewer still know of an example. However, the woman described in these notes satisfies the few theorized symptoms, and no other theory offers a better explanation. (Note: Those interested in linguistics may recognize that the correct pronunciation of this word is ZEL-ben-ZAY-ler, with the major accent on the first syllable and a minor accent on the third.) =Preliminary Symptoms= I first met Stella, a Forsaken woman, in a small tavern in Brill. She was apparently inebriated and rambling to nobody in particular about some strange dreams. It was obvious from her appearance that she had not slept well in quite some time. I thought nothing of it and continued across the foyer to the staircase. The next morning as I descended the stairs I found her sprawled about, half in a large chair and half spilling onto the floor. I asked her if she had dreamt again over the night. Mistaking my sarcasm for compassion, she answered with a slow nod of her head and proceeded to tell me about it. At this point, my scientific interest was piqued. Her dreams had many peculiar qualities. Foremost was the fantastic realism. Stella reported that all of her senses were fully stimulated. She could smell the wet grass and see its blades bend in the rustling breeze. These dreams were always from a first person perspective. Even this detail seemed very real; she could often see her arms as she reached out to people. In Stella's words, "The only difference between sleep and wakefulness is that I can't control what I'm doing in the dream." Perhaps the strangest facet of these dreams was the recurring nature. Stella saw the same places, and talked with the same people, but the details were different. According to her, it was as if each dream was another chapter in some continuing narrative. This is consistent with the selbenseeler hypothesis. Sharing the soul with another "person" would naturally provide a window into their actions. While awake, other stimuli are overwhelming. During sleep, when external noise is quiet, the mind is open to this view, which it naturally interprets as a dream. If this theory is correct, then it also predicts that one could gain more conscious control over this window through self-discipline. I am referring to the mental exercises which allow monks to experience the transcendental. If Stella can block external stimuli, then she can concentrate on the other side at will. This would allow her to spy on, communicate with, or maybe even control the actions of her counterpart. =More Signs: The Visit= Intrigued by these theories, but still maintaining my skepticism, I decided to see if this other really did exist. From the dreams, we had a name and a place . Stella agreed to travel to Shire with me in search of Marilyn. The town was not exactly a welcoming place for two Forsaken, so we had to remain hidden. From our vantage point, we watched the entrance to the town's inn. The passersby didn't notice us, or else they gave no sign. In contrast, when Marilyn finally emerged, she immediately sensed our presence. She stared at our hiding place. Stella gave me a quizzical look. "Did you say something?", she whispered. I immediately tugged at her sleeve and we retreated. When Stella recounted the experience to me, there were two more clues. She claimed that her attention was immediately drawn to Marilyn almost before (perhaps actually before) she came into view. This is not too surprising, as we were waiting for her. However, I had noticed that Marilyn's attention quickly turned toward us - rather Stella - in return. Stella also claimed to hear bits and pieces of what Marilyn was thinking. =Analysis= All evidence points to a sort of mental connection between the two selbenseelers. During sleep, when external stimuli are absent, the void is filled by the other's experiences. This, of course, implies that Marilyn also "dreams" of Stella at night. Further, when the two were near, the external and internal stimuli seemingly synergized drawing immediate and mutual focus between the counterparts. One can hardly imagine the benefit if an alliance can be struck between the two. Or the power if one could gain control over the other. More research is needed on this possibility.